Dying For You To Notice Me
by heartxheat
Summary: After her parents deaths, Chihiro began living on her own with occasional visits to the Nara household. But strange events have led to a dangerous mission, and they may not come back alive. KibaxOC
1. Hospitality

**Disclaimer: Ahhh, I know what your all wondering:" Why is she starting another story while she still has to get out four others?" Well...it's cause I'm lazy and I have to literally incourage myself to write, _usually_. BUT! On this story however, I have a Muse (honeybear45, or SUZU as I call her) who keeps me in track and supplies me with ideas and gives me some awesome motivation, lol. Well, this is a little draft we came up with and I want to know how it's going! It'll also be posted on Quizilla, and if you want my name on there, just ask! By the by, all of the Naruto characters are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto, all except for Chihiro and any other OC's soon to be added! Thank you!**

_Hey guys! I'm the "trusty muse" or "co-author" of this Kiba Inuzuka story by our wonderful author, heartheat! As you all know, SHE WRITES AMAZING STORIES. And you're probably wondering what I, honeybear45, an amateur writer, is doing with such an awesome writer, right? I just kinda stumbled upon hopesfail's idea to publish a Kiba story, but she said she couldn't write them until her other stories were finished. And me being me, an impatient person, decided to lend her a hand so it could be published faster. And thus, this "hopes-honey45" combo was made... Well, enough blabbing about me. If you want to listen to more of my "blabs", message me and visit my profile! Thanks! Now go away, and READ THE STORY! Ahha..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was concealed by the thick black clouds that hung above, making it hard for the Chuunin to make her way towards the shaded figure. Her strong legs carried her closer and closer until she was able to grab hold of the thick blue material of his overshirt. Spinning him around she snarled and bit her bottom lip to keep from yelling too loud," Where do you think you're headed, Sasuke-kun!"

"It's none of your business, Chihiro," Sasuke's coal black eyes avoided her deep purple ones, making the anger boil up inside of her. Along with a deep and pure emotion she forbid herself to never feel again...

"You're leaving, aren't you?" A deep wrenching feeling caught up to her stomach making her head hurt, the muscles in her throat constricting. Behind her on a stone bench, her pink-haired rival lay unconscious,"...why Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha remained quiet and kept up his guard. Fixing the pack that was slung over his shoulder; he turned his head slightly and looked away," Like I said, it's none of your business."

"Why do you always avoid people? Can you see, Sasuke-kun? We care about you! Me, Naruto," Chihiro paused and glanced back at her rival,"...Sakura. We all do, but-"

"I am different from you guys," Sasuke interrupted and shot his hard gaze onto her," I live for revenge; that is my life. We will all walk our own paths, and you, Naruto, and Sakura's path isn't my path to follow. I got my own things to do."

Tears lightly poured from her cheek's making her sin glow in the moonlight," Sasuke-kun... I never thought you'd be such a retard..."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled and narrowed his harsh gaze upon her," You have no idea-"

"If you're going to go, I guess I shouldn't stop you," Chihiro lifted her cold purple eyes upon him. Her eyes scanned the cold path below her, sadness and regret inflicting on her eyes. She brought back her eyes back to him and glared," You're heart has chosen revenge, but..."

_**SMACK**_

Sasuke glanced up once more, a trace of pain left in his eyes. His right cheek stung with the force of her hand on his skin. Chihiro held her hand and shook her head wildly, letting the loose black strand fall from her ponytail.

"But if you leave...You-" Despite the tears, Chihiro's face expression showed of anger," You will regret that you ever left this village."

A gust of wind brushed by as Chihiro silently placed her hands in front of her, performing a jutsu. And before the Uchiha noticed...

She was gone.

"You're...you're an idiot, Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trail concealed her form as she walked aimlessly to the only place she ever felt at home. The wind blew lightly at her olive green chuunin vest, and made her soft black hair fall from the loose ponytail. Her lips were chapped from the cool temperature of the breeze, and rain began to fall upon her, soaking her uniform.

Fallen leaves crunched under her feet as she sloshed through a forming puddle next to the sidewalk. The crunching stopped once she reached the gray footstep of a door. Gazing up at the vanilla house, a smile graced her lips as she knocked on the wooden door.

Shuffling came from the inside until the door finally opened revealing a rather stressed looking woman. Her honey brown eyes scanned over tattered-looking Chihiro as she peaked out of the doorway. It was then she realized...

"Chihiro-chan!" Nara Yoshino shrieked and tugged the soaked Chuunin into her household," Come in, come in! Oh my, you're soaked to the bone! Ah, I have to get you into something warm before you catch a cold!"

Chihiro sighed and followed Yoshino into the restroom," Yoshino-san, you really don't have to-"

"No, no, no, no, no, Chihiro-chan," Yoshino shoved some warm towels into Chihiro's arms and stuck a finger in her face," Take a nice warm bath and then come to my room. I'm not letting you back out into that storm. Besides, it's been so long since we last housed you. It would be a pleasure for you to stay."

Chihiro bit her bottom lip and finally agreed. Mrs. Nara closed the door behind her as she exited, and left her all alone in the bathroom.

As Yoshino had said, the soothing warm water of the shower calmed her nerves, but the situation with Sasuke earlier was still pricking deep into her mind. It replayed over and over until she couldn't stand it anymore.

Wrapping the towel around her waist, Chihiro poked her head out of the restroom, steam following her. One of her arms clutched the towel firmly, and the other carried her soaked Chuunin uniform.

It had been a while since she was housed in the Nara household. The furniture has been moved and unknown to her, rooms could have been switched. Glancing down to the end of the hallway, Chihiro noticed her old room. Surprisingly, the plaque that marked that room as hers was still stuck to that lime green door.

She walked towards the old room and stood in front of the door, afraid to see what was behind it...but she just couldn't resist her curiosity. Her hand was inches form the golden handle when...

"Chihiro!"

Chihiro leapt off the ground and landed on her butt with a loud thump. A pure shade of crimson spread quickly over her cheeks as a boy her age stood over her with a slight frown.

He had dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, with a white tank top and a grey pair of boxers. His brown eyes watched her curiously," What are you doing back here? And in a...towel..."

"H-Hi, Shi-Shikamaru-kun!" Chihiro's face flushed an even darker shade of red as she pulled herself to her feet, clutching the soft material of the towel," Um...Um I- I'm he-here to s-stay the n-ni-night with you g-guys."

"Why?" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow and scanned her towel clad form," You're dripping on the floor."

"About that..." Chihiro glared at the boy and avoided his gaze," Where's your mother? She said she had clothes..."

She held out her soaked Chuunin outfit towards him, making a hint of pink glow across his cheekbones. Shikamaru shrugged and turned around, preparing to walk back down the hallway. However that unstoppable force field made him pause in his tracks and shudder.

"_SHIKAMARU_!" Yoshino screamed from the opposite side of the hallway," How dare you corner a helpless, towel-clad woman in a hallway and bombard her with questions!"

Shikamaru remained silent and bowed his head," How troublesome...I'm going back to bed..."

Quickly grabbing onto the back of her son's collar, Yoshino dragged Shikamaru away from his door, and shoved Chihiro's wet clothes into his arms," Wash these and if you do anything to ruin or destroy them, I'll destroy you."

Without another word, and wide eyes, Shikamaru ran off down the stairs with the tattered clothes. Yoshino turned back towards Chihiro and smiled warmly," There we do dear. I have a nice pair of clothes you can wear. I'm too afraid that you won't fit in mine, so I got you a pair of Shikamaru's. I hope you don't mind-"

"No, Yoshino-san! I don't mind at all," Chihiro reassured her with her trademark warm smile and took the clothes from her arms. They consisted of a light gray tank top, and a pair of dark green boxer shorts.

Yoshino smiled and cupped the young Chuunin's cheek and bounded down the stairs," You're such a sweet girl, Chihiro-chan."

She returned to the restroom downstairs and quickly slipped into the change of clothes. Pulling her wet black hair into a loose bun, she turned the light off and exited the dark room.

"I know what I'm gonna wear, but I wonder where the heck I'm going sleep?" Chihiro asked herself and hugged her arms tightly. There was a cool draft in the house, and the non-existent sleeves on her shirt didn't help," I'm freezing..."

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru appeared at the bottom of the stairs, hands firmly on his waist," You still have a room here remember? It's at the end of the hall. Mom threatened us not to move it."

"Oh...thanks Shika-kun," Chihiro smiled and walked past him, climbing the stairs. Once she reached the end of the hallway, she turned back to Shikamaru while reaching for the door knob," Thanks for the clothes too."

Shikamaru blushed and waved his hands in front of his face," No, no...how troublesome...It was nothing, Chii."

A grin spread over her lips as she giggled," Goodnight, Shika-kun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her purple eyes gazed wearily at the meal in front of her. The first real breakfast she would have had in a long while since she began living on her own. Her stomach rumbled as she took a fork to the French toast and eggs. But with her mind filled with thoughts, she had hard time eating a simple meal. Bringing it up to her mouth seemed so hard for her right now.

Across the table, Nara Shikaku silently ate his meal, avoiding his wife's gaze. To the right, Shikamaru yawned and nearly got smacked over the head with a wooden spoon.

"Hurry up and eat Shikamaru!" Yoshino barked from the kitchen, waving a spoon in the air," Your father has a mission today and there isn't much time for us to be together! You two aren't even dressed!"

Both of the men looked at Yoshino and nodded in their fishnet shirts. Chihiro smiled at them, wishing that her mother was here to say the same thing to her...

"Yeah, yeah..." Shikamaru sighed and rested his head on his hands.

"Only one 'yes'!" Yoshino placed her hands on her hips, clutching the spoon dangerously. Shikamaru just stared lazily at his mother.

_'I guess I know what he's thinking about right now...'_ Chihiro smiled a half-smile and continued eating, mimicking the Nara boy in her head, _'She's so troublesome! That's what he'd say, being the Shika-kun I know...'_

Chihiro laughed lightly and caught the Nara's gaze. But she ignored it and shrugged it off, wiping her hands with a napkin," Thanks for the meal and your hospitality, Yoshino-san." But I'm afraid I have to go..."

"Are you sure you had enough? You haven't finished the whole meal!" Yoshino-san spoke, her face clouded with worry and confusion.

She looked down at Chihiro's plate, with food still on the white plate," This isn't like you Chihiro-chan..."

"Oh, I'm fine, Yoshino-san. I really am... Thank you. It's just that... I'm... I'm so full from last night's dinner I had! Ahaha..." Chihiro laughed nervously.

"Oh, where are you off to?" Yoshino asked, picking up her plate and placing it in the sink.

"I-" Chihiro choked on her words as the doorbell interrupted her sentence,' What...?'

"So early, I wonder who it is..." Yoshino untied her apron and held out a hand to her," Hold on, dear."

Chihiro nodded and leaned back in her seat. Shikamaru leaned in a beckoned for his father," Hey, Dad?"

"What?" Shikaku-san groaned in his deep voice, holding his fork in front of him.

Chihiro chuckled and nudged Shikamaru in the side as he continued," Why did you marry such an overbearing woman?"

"Well..." Shikaku-san closed his eyes and chewed his food," Even a woman like her has good moments. I guess that's why."

"That's all?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're father's right, Shika-kun," Chihiro beamed and took a sip of her drink," Every woman has her days."

"Why do you agree with him?" Shikamaru droned and rested his elbows on the table.

Chihiro giggled and made Shikaku-san smile," I am a girl you know? We women have this "non-verbal communication". Don't you know that's how Ino and I communicate?"

"Shikamaru," Yoshino-san's head poked back out of the doorway," The Fifth Hokage's guards have come to see you. And you too,

Chihiro-chan." Yoshino-san's smile turned into confusion as she muttered, "I wonder how Hokage-sama knew she was here..."

Chihiro straightened up, quite intent on what the Fifth wanted with them,'...Sasuke-kun...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!" Naruto howled into the morning air," It can't be true!"

"Naruto-kun...Please tune it down for a minute, for the sake of your apartment neighbors..." Chihiro whined rubbing her now sensitive ears as Naruto twitched madly in front of her,_' And for my sake too...'_

'_That bastard_...' Naruto growled to himself, but straightened out, bounding back into his room," Hold on, I'll get changed!"

Chihiro exited the young genin's house and walked out into the dirt road, waiting for his arrival. However, the young ball of energy speed passed her leaving her in a cloud of smoke," Wait! Naruto-kun... We have to... _AGH_!"

Naruto paused and sweatdropped," Oh, I'm sorry Chii-chan. Other than me, do you know any other brilliant genin?"

_'Naruto-kun certainly is something... But there are some others...'_ Chihiro sighed and nodded briefly, a soft and warm smile pasted on her lips," Yes, actually I do."

"Who?" Naruto humped and crossed his arms," Are you sure he's talented?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_**

"_WAKE UP CHOUJI-KUUUN! WE GOT SOME IMPORTANT MISSION_!" Chihiro sing-songed as she whistled. As she waited for him she realized," There's only one thing to do now..."

Chihiro bent over and dug into her pack behind her, rummaging thought its contents. Moments later, she stood up victoriously with a bag of chips in her clutches, a silly smile on her face," Here we go..."

"Potato chips!" Naruto nearly fell back as she opened the bag and stood back up.

"Barbeque flavor, will you help me eat them, Naruto-kun?" Chihiro shoved a handful of the ships into her mouth and munched down on them, almost as quickly as Naruto did.

His hand began to shoot at the last chip, but Chihiro stopped him and grabbed it for herself, holding the chip out in front of her," He's coming."

The door burst open making Naruto jump back in fear as a blur of white and blue speed past them,"_ I WON'T LET YOU EAT THE LAST POTATO CHIP_!"

A rather big-boned boy stood in the opening next to the woods, holding the chip in-between his fingers. Chihiro grinned warmly and waved," Ohayo, Chouji-kun! Glad you're up!"

"Ohayo, Chii-chan!" Chouji waved and tipped his head with a warm smile over his lips. A light blush spread over his spiral marked cheeks as he smiled at his team mate. "I have been on his team for sometime now," Chihiro said to Naruto who walked around lazily,"

Yet alone, his friend. My relationship with him makes him easy to deal with. Plus, Chouji-kun is pretty strong!" She laughed.

"I can understand that, but in this case, shouldn't you ask Shino or someone like that!" Naruto yelled at Chihiro as she shielded her ears once more, wincing a bit.

"Naruto-kun... you sure are hyper this morning..." Chihiro's eyes spurt out waterfall tears," Please, for the sake of Konoha civilians, tune it down a bit! The morning is a still too early for any of us to be up..."

From the corner of her eye, Chouji practically danced with his beloved chip until he tensed up. A beast flew at him with its teeth bared, all attention on the chip. The chip was only inches from his mouth...

Chihiro bounded in front of the dog and stopped it in mid-air with her arms," You're a cute lil' fella! Chouji-kun, you can eat your chip in peace now!"

The small white dog whined, but yipped happily at Chihiro as she pet him. After few licks on her chin, the dog's head popped out of

Chihiro's arms, and ran towards a person Chihiro had always watched from afar...

A very familiar face appeared into her eyes...

"Shino is on a special mission with his dad, so he's not around," Kiba Inuzuka answered with a smooth smirk over his lips, exposing his fangs. His canine like eyes wandered over Chihiro making her stiffen in his presence," A chuunin? I think I remember you from the exams!

"I'm Chihiro! Nice to meet you!" she smiled, placing her hands on her hips," Are you ready?"

Kiba tilted his head and laughed," For anything!"

"Hey...don't tell me-" Naruto pointed at the Inuzuka boy with droopy eyes.

"It's decided," Chihiro stated with a solid voice and smiled back at the genin she had collected so far.

Naruto pulled at his hair and stomped his feet into the ground," NO WAY!"

Akamaru barked at Kiba's feet, wagging his tail merrily, before taking off down the road.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's head out," Chihiro ordered and waved for the genin to follow her," This way. We will meet the rest at the gates."

"This is going to be interesting," Kiba jeered as they ran through the village," It's a good thing I woke up early to take a walk."

_'He's just like a little doggy,'_ Chihiro chuckled to herself until Naruto's loud and obnoxious voice drew her away from her thoughts.

"Hey Chii-chan, what about the others?" Naruto asked as he maintained his breathing," Are they coming too?"

She turned her head slightly and weaved through the road," I'd like to find them, but we don't have the time. We'll continue on, and if we don't find anyone, this will be it."

The group approached the large gates rapidly until they finally came to a halt letting the dirt that was kicked up behind them, come to a settle. Chihiro fixed her chuunin vest and examined the large gates," We have five minutes until we need to be on our way. If Shikamaru-kun and anyone he is planning to bring along doesn't arrive, then we will have to leave ahead of time."

"But- but wasn't he assigned with you to lead this mission?" Naruto barked and Chihiro groaned slightly again," We can't leave without him!"

"If you have a problem with the orders that the Fifth gave us, then go right ahead and complain to her," Chihiro sighed and crossed her arms over her chest," Just don't plan on leaving with us. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but we don't have that much time..."

Naruto instantly shut his mouth and Chihiro giggled uncontrollably," Although I'm not joking any bit about these specific orders I was given, you really are a great ninja, Naruto-kun. I'll enjoy being with you on a mission for the first time ever!"

A wide grin spread across his lips and he held out a thumb," You betcha, Chii-chan! I'll show you how great I am! I don't wanna be the Hokage for nothing!"

"The Hokage?" Chihiro chuckled and pat his back, "Naruto-kun, whatever you want to become, I can't stop you."

"Time's up," Shikamaru spoke walking into the area with Neji behind him, making all of Chihiro's recruits stand at attention," I see that

Chihiro gathered most of you up, no?"

Chihiro beamed with pride stood with her hands on her hips, " I did a good job, didn't I, Shika-kun?" Looking at the members that gathered into the area, Chihiro smiled and giggled. "Six of us. Wonderful!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now, so if you enjoyed it or wanna hear more from this series, just review and tell us! It will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. Regrets

**Disclaimer: All of the Naruto characters are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto, all except for Chihiro and any other OC's soon to be added! There, I got that out of the way. I thought it would be best if I started adding the actual Disclaimer at the top of all my rants. Maybe that was a good idea, hehehe. Anyways, this is the 2nd chapter! Wow, out already! **

-Pink Pisces-: Interesting! I'm a Leo, lol. Thank you for the review, cause it was really appreciated! It kept me going actually, although they'd keep coming out even if no one did...hahaha! Ohhhhh, Nana Kitade is on...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shinobi gathered at the large green gates which slowly opened at their arrival. Naruto and Chihiro stood towards the front of the crowd, gazing eagerly into the long dirt path which lead to the forest which surrounded the village.

"Alright then!" Naruto jeered and thrust his fist upwards in excitment," Everyone follow me!"

Chihiro raised an eyebrow, and chuckled," Don't get too ahead of us, Naruto-kun."

"What would be the point of you leading us, Naruto?" Kiba asked fixing his hood as he held Akamaru," Not that being bossed around by a lazy guy suits be any better..."

"Hey you two, stop quarrling and listen to Shika-kun!" Chihiro jabbed her elbow into Kiba's side and leaned towards the other chuunin.

"I wish that I could have gathered more, but this will have to do," Shikamaru ran a hand over his hair wiping off some sweat," We can't be wasting too much time."

"It would help a lot if Ino-chan cames along, but I couldn't find her," Chihiro whined while looking at the ground," Her Shintenshin no Jutsu could have come in handy!"

"It's no use to complain now," Neji spoke stoically and crossed his arms," But first off, Shikamaru, Chihiro; act like a leader and make a-"

"Already covered!" Chihiro sing-songed as Shikamaru smirked and pulled out some shoji pieces with the kanji for our names on each piece," Chihiro and I talked it over on our way."

"The formation will be in a line, Each of us have to be aware of these certain areas," Chihiro smiled and explained as she laid each piece in a straight line," So that means the forerunner will have the most crucial and important task."

"Which is you, Kiba," Shikamaru glanced up at the Inuzuka boy who became tense," You've been walking in the Fire Country with Akamaru for a long time, so you know the geography and terrain quite well. You also have good nose, so you can track the enemies moves and booby traps, as well."

"Second is me," he continued as Chihiro flipped over the next piece," I can give out handsignals from front or back if I have too."

"Third is Naruto-kun for his...explosive behavior," Chihiro flicked over the third piece and half-smirked," You're really fast and energetic, so you can help out in the front or in the back when in combat. You also know Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, am I right?"

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head shyly," Well, I'm not that...hehehe."

"Fourth is our only kunoichi, Chihiro," Shikamaru explained while Chihiro peaked over his shoulder," She can back up Naruto and still help out in the back. She also has an advantage over us in this mission."

"An advantage...?" Naruto murmered," You mean...t-that scary jutsu?"

"That's right! My kekkei genkai is to control the Earth elements," Chihiro giggled and dug her hands into her jacket pockets as she softly kicked the ground beneath her,"

So in this mission, it's a pretty awesome advantage, seeing that we're in a forest filled with those materials."

_'And her healing-jutsus too, although the only one who knows that would probably be me and Chouji_...' Shikamaru pondered and glanced up at the active girl.

"Chouji-kun!" Chihiro shouted.

"Uh...yes, Chii-chan?"

"You're behind me!" Chihiro smiled and prodded her thumb into her vest," You not have that much speed, but you the most powerful power cause of your size."

"At the end of the line resides the most difficult and complicated task," Shikamaru set the stage and let Chihiro continue.

"Neji-kun, since you are the beholder of the Byakugan," Chihiro crossed her arms as Neji listened, eyes closed," you are able to scan and check the area, making this mission a lot safer."

"Now, I want you all to study this formation," Shikmaru pulled out a scroll and began doodling pictures of the party members," Kiba as forward, myself as the backup forward, Naruto as left, Chihiro as center, Chouji as right, and Neji, you scan the back area."

The Nara boy passed up the scroll to Chihiro who took it and tucked it into her breast pocket," And before we leave, we want to check the weapons you all have! Please tell me what you all have, and I will remember it."

"Do you guys have anymore questions?" Shikamaru's eyes scanned each of the group and he smirked as Naruto shook his head no. Chihiro spun around rapidly and saw Lee standing to the side while admiring the team.

_'They created the ultimate formation with the team they gathered up only moments ago...' _

"The most important thing I have to say" Shikamaru stood up and turned his closed gaze to the dirt pavement," I don't have a deep attachment to Sasuke, nor is he someone I like."

A rough wind passed over the group as they studied each other, and deep inside, each of them felt pretty torn up one way or another from the disappearance of their team mate. Chihiro and Naruto felt it the most...

"But he is one of Konoha village's shinobi, a comrade. That is why we risk our lives to save him," Shikamaru continued, catching them off gaurd as he glanced up at each of the team mates," This is the way of the Konoha. Even though I don't like doing troublesome things, Chihiro and I are responsible for your lives."

"Ha, now you're starting to sound more like a chuunin!" Kiba snorted and smirked up at the two leaders. Chouji smiled and tilted his head towards the blue sky over head, and Naruto pocketed his hands.

"Once I check your equiptment, we will go!" Chihiro stated cheerfully and stood alert," Everyone take out what they have!"

Everyone dug into their suits and dug out their pouches, opening them for the kunoichi's vivid eyes to scan over. Naruto held his out while furrowing his brow...

_'Sasuke wouldn't accept an invitation from someone like that. And even if he did, he's strong! I guaruntee it!' _

'_Damn it, Sasuke...why_!' Naruto clinched his teeth and caught Chihiro's attention as she finished checking everyone's boxes.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" she asked sticking out her lips like a fish," You don't look that well..."

"I'm fine!" he jumped up with a start and landed in his eager stance," I'm ready to go out and kick some ass!"

Chihiro placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and chuckled aloud," You're a ball of energy Naruto-kun, just don't get us killed."

With Shikamaru's last orders, the team started to head for the dark forest. The dirt kicked up underneath their feet as they walked onwards, but something stopped them...

"WAIT!"

The group turned around to see a well-known figure: Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?"

Shikamaru immediately knew what was going on; he knew Sakura wanted to come along with the team- to look for Sasuke.

'_Sasuke_.'

Sasuke's departure was found out early in the morning, and Chihiro found it not so surprising.

_'It's not surprising at all. He had it coming his way the whole entire time...'_

Sasuke lived for revenge; breathed for revenge- to kill his brother Itachi.

And that damned pedophile Orochimaru said he could help him achieve that dark goal.

'_But he didn't have to go_...' Chihiro lectured herself,' _I... didn't have to let him go_...'

"I heard the story from Hokage-sama," Shikamaru spoke and watched her carefully," Sorry, but I can't bring you on this mission. Even you weren't able to convince Sasuke, were you?"

Naruto's mouth gaped open as he studied his pink-haired friend,' She...she knew?...'

"All that is left is for us to force him to understand," Shikamaru continued," Sakura, your chance is already over."

Sakura began tearing up, avoiding our gaze as she stared intently at the ground," P-Please..."

"WHAT? So you tried to..." Naruto bursted out, but couldn't continue as something stung his heart.

Everyone stared at her as she began to cry silently," Naruto, Chihiro-chan...I beg of you...p-please...please bring him back...please bring back Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto just stared at the crying girl as she began to force the trouble upon herself," I couldn't do it...I couldn't stop him! The only ones that can now stop him is...you guys..."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto looked down once more before smiling half-heartedly," Sakura-chan...y-you like him very much, don't you?"

Sakura's face lifted up as Naruto spoke," Right now...you're in pain...a pain I know well..."

_'Sakura...There's one thing I want to ask you:...What do you think of Naruto...?' _

'_He just likes to barge into other people's love affairs. It seems as if he enjoys the pain I'm going through. He's just annoying_...'

"Naruto..." Sakura gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks," Thank you..."

"I'll definitely bring Sasuke back!" Naruto now grinned while lifting his thumb up," That's a promise of a lifetime!"

'_H-he always knew about me...He always saved me...Naruto...! Thank you_...'

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba smirked and cocked his had back," Are you sure it's okay to say something like that?"

Naruto placed his hands on his hips and yelled proudly," I don't go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja!"

"Sakura-chan..." Chihiro spoke with a hint of guilt. "I-I'm sorry," she slowly paced her way up to Sakura, her lavender eyes filled with regret," I-I didn't stop him yesterday; not even when I had the chance..."

"What are you talking about, Chii-chan?" Kiba spoke loudly, leaning into the conversation," What do you mean you didn't-"

"I LET HIM GO!" She snapped, taking back everyone by surprise.

"I-I said...t-that...if he wanted to leave,...leave everything here in Konoha: his memories, friends, people who care about him...I told him that..."

'_You're leaving, aren't you?...Why Sasuke-kun_?'

'_Like I said, it's none of your business_."

'_Why do you always avoid people? Can you see, Sasuke-kun? We care about you! Me, Naruto-kun...Sakura-chan. We all do, but_-'

_'I am different from you guys. I live for revenge; that is my life. We will all walk our own paths, and you, Naruto, and Sakura's path isn't my path to follow. I got my own things to do_.'

"I-I didn't stop him...and now-" Chihiro's black bangs covered her face, making her features darken,' _I let everyone down_...'

"B-but...I'll bring him back...with Naruto-kun, and everyone else!" she slowly raised her head, anger and determination burning in her purple pupils," I swear on it."

'If you're going to go, I guess I shouldn't stop you. You're heart has chosen revenge. But...but if you leave...y-you will regret that you ever left this village.'

'You...you idiot...'

"Chihiro-chan..." Sakura sobbed quietly," Thank you...thank you so much!"

The pink haired genin stumbled over to her black haired rival and cried into her chuunin vest as she whispered," I will...I promise."

Everyone watched in silence until Shikamaru stood straight and stepped between the two, placing one strong hand on Chihiro's shoulder," We've wasted enough time. I don't want to give them to much of a lead."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll bring him back, but before that..." Chihiro pulled away from her rival and smirked," I'll make sure to give him a good kick in the butt for messin' with your heart like that. He knows that you're sensitive!"

A smile giggle echoed from Sakura as she waved and smiled brightly," Good luck you guys! I'll be waiting."

The group of six lined up in a horizontal line and began walking once more, towards a mission which they only hoped would turn out as a sucess.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Chihiro turned back once more as she smiled warmly at her friendly rival.

"Just...just...try to be strong, okay?" she spoke, and continued on, leaving a confused Sakura at the gate.

Chihiro gazed up at the warm sky as she felt eyes scan over her, and she turned her head towards her watcher. Shikamaru smiled gently; a smile only she could see.

'_We won't fail...that's a promise of a lifetime_.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! That's the second chapter, and there's still more to come! I'm on an updating frenzy and with my Muse on my tail and all, I'm really starting to update more often, lol. Keep checking for new updates and chapters, and don't forget to keep Reading, Enjoying and Reviewing!**

**-Heart- and -Honey-**


	3. Doroudoumu

**Disclaimer: All of the Naruto characters are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto, all except for Chihiro and any other OC's soon to be added!**

**WOOT! Chapter three is finally out, so this calls for a celebration! I also have great news: Chapter 4 is typed up and ready to be posted, but I can't choose when to post it... maybe on New Years? That would be cool, unless I can chapter 5 typed up by then, 'cause I'm actually working on that one as we speak... and also the 20th chapter of FMA and the 11th chapter of Fruits Basket. **

**If you're all wondering, I'm also updating my Yuki Sohma story on Quizilla to prepare it for it's premier here on Fanfiction!**

**-Pink Pisces-: **I made this one less confusing (hopefully) on the thoughts by seperating them out and what not. I think this is a very exciting chapter none the less with all the action and what not! It's gonna be a wild ride!

**Kazuki Midori: **I already told you over the personal message thing though, and by not recieving a message back, I know that you clearly understand now. People who accuse others of making "Mary-sues" are people who need to stick with their own stories of original characters with original characters. Next time, try to accuse me later in the series, and not on the first chapter. Thanks.

**Anniert: **You find out in this chapter that Chihiro also isn't as mentally stable as others, or perhaps that's just an act? Chihiro is an awesome actress, is she not? (Definately NOT a Mary-Sue, though, as accused by Kazuki up there, ne?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest was silent all except for the padding of their sandals on the rough bark of the trees and the occasional panting coming from the two Inuzuka's. The silence was almost deafening but whenever one of it's inhabitants decided to make a sound, it made one's ear drums pounded into their skull.

"Chouji-_kun_, I'm starting to get that... vibe," Chihiro whispered quietly to the Akimichi behind her as she began to slow down, "Sasuke... is around here somewhere!"

The group of shinobi stopped at this statement and glanced back at Neji who seemed to be fixated on a patch of land in the distance. However, everyone but Neji could see it.

"_Byakugan_!" Neji chanted as veins crept through his temples and his face shadowed over. His lavendar eyes skimmed the invisible horizon in the direction Chihiro felt the aura coming from.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked and leaned in towards Chihiro who was trembling slightly, "And don't lie."

A tan, slender hand came up to her mouth as she mouthed out loud as her pupils dialated, "I can feel him... his power. I- I don't think that he's alone;... there are people with him. But his power... it's not natural. It's like it's being amped up each moment we take a breath!"

Everyones eyes fell on Shikamaru who pressed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Neji, have you found anything yet?"

"Hai. I found them." Neji responed and tilted his head in that direction, "Just beyond those trees; there are four of them."

"Then... this is my chance!" Chihiro began to raise her head with a firm smirk over her lips, "This is my chance to get Sasuke back!"

"Don't rush into everything," Shikamaru threw out a hand and pulled her back. "We need to get as close as we can without them noticing. Neji, don't deactivate your _Byakugan_, and keep the look out."

"Oi, that Sasuke-_baka_ won't be traveling with them anymore when I get my hands on him!" Naruto chided and ground his knuckles into his palms, "He made Sakura sad, and Chihiro too! He'll be hurting when we're done with him!"

"Naruto, try to be a little less reckless, and bring down your voice level," Chihiro giggled to herself and peered through some bushes. "The enemy is closer than we thought."

Shikamaru knelt next to her as his eyes narrowed to catch a glimpse, "They're resting... I can tell. But where's Sasuke?"

The Hyuga followed suit and leaned over Chihiro's shoulder, his _Byakugan_ scanning the enemy's camp site. His eye brows furrowed upon a large wooden barrel and stood back up, "There. Sasuke is in the barrell-"

"What? A barrell-" Chihiro began, but was silenced as a kunai brushed her cheek, leaving a small trail of blood. The kunai was covered with several bomb notes and stuck into the bark of the tree. She stared in disbelif at a white haired man who returned her suprised gaze until a solid hand flew over her mouth and she was flung into the air.

"Chihiro, watch out!" Shikarmaru ordered as he hurled them through the air, his arm firmly around her waist. His forearm brough her closer and he flipped on his back, saving her the impact and taking it all on his own as they skidded across the dirt floor of the forest, "Are you alright?"

"Hai!" she panted and wiped the blood off on her fishet sleeve, staining a portion of the grey material crimson red, "Gomen! Are you hurt?"

The Nara boy sat up and shielded her once more with his body as he noticed what was awaiting the three. They weren't only out in the enemy's camp, but they were at their knees infront of the enemy who looked rather bloodthirsty.

"Nan desu ka?" The grey-haired man folded his arms about his chest and grinned peevishly, "I thought they were snakes, but I realise that they're only insects."

The shinobi stood tall, drapped in white robes with a thick purple rope about their waists. A matching purple _Oto no Kuni_ (Land of Sound) hitai-ate glew upon each of their heads, reflecting the sun that filtered through the canopies of the trees above.

Chihiro stepped to her feet quickly and grasped a fistfull of Shikamaru's olive vest with her slender fingers. His back pressed firmly against her chest as he attempted to stand on his own, a light blush falling over his cheeks. However, it didn't last long as the biggest man in the group assended upon them.

"Hold on a minute!" Shikamaru called and threw his hands up with a goofy grin across his face, that soon vanished. "We're not here to fight, but rather negotiate."

"Really?" The tallest man in the group, and the tannest, wrapped his four arms behind his head and gave a swift tug. "Then what are these?!"

Strings above the three shinobi's heads tightened as they stood still and gasp. Chihiro couldn't help but laugh a bit as her friend were hurled through the air, but she came back to her senses as she remembered who she was dealing with. But her attention was once more distracted by a tiny little event in the sky.

Kiba smirked and fished a tiny purple ball from his pocket, flicking it at the feet of the Sound-nin. He flew back and flipped onto his feet as she landed on all fours besides the shocked kunoichi, nearly missing her.

"K-Kiba-_san_..." she blinked and clutched her chest, but regained her posture. "Be careful where you land next time!"

"Don't get too worked up, Chihiro-_chan_." He flashed his canines and chuckled with his gruff voice, "I missed my target."

Her eyebrows perked in confusion at this and shot him a glare for messing with her concentration at a time like this. Each of them were being pretty laid back for this situation, and that was causing a problem unknown to them. From the sound of the booming laughter over the smoke, Chihiro could tell that the sound-_nin_ wasn't distracted by the smoke bomb.

"What was the purpose of that?" the tallest spoke once more in that taunting voice that made Chihiro tense up. "You can't escape from us!"

A small whistling noise caught her attention as she saw a twinge of light reflecting off something thin in the air. There were many of them, and four just happened to be centimeters away from her cheek. The cut on the left side of her face was still bleeding and she could tell that if the wires came any closer, she'd be matching.

"These are better than wires! They're thinner, more durable, and are impossible to see!" the man explained as the cords began to wiggle through the air, getting dangerously close to Chihiro. "I'll be able to defeat you all with these wires!"

"Chihiro, don't move." Shikamaru muttered seriously, still standing in front of her with his arms shielding her.

"I can take care of myself, baka," she retorted and crouched down to Naruto who was mumbling profanities under his breath from the long fall. Before she could utter another word, the veil of purple smoke cleared off from the waving strings and she held her breath.

"Shit..." Shikamaru growled and stood his ground as the others awaited orders in surprise at their leader. Although, Naruto was to busy pointing at the enemy and repeating the word "_ow_", over and over again.

"Naruto, shut up!" Chihiro thwapped the blonde up against the head and placed her hands on her hips.

"So they used two types of wire intentionally in that trap..." Shikamaru explained to himself under his breath with flexed eyebrows, "A three layer trap?..."

"That's a rare ability! This isn't good, Shikamaru," Chihiro sighed and wiped some sweat from her brow. "This isn't good at all."

The mans cold black eyes fell upon her as he smirked, "I'll take care of you bastards, and I'll have an exceptional time dealing with _you_, girl!" His fourth hand began to reach out towards the group as Chihiro shuddered in disgust and winced... that was, until he froze in mid-air. "H-how... what is this? My body can't-"

_'How dare he threaten her like that... Expecially infront of **me**!'_

"Nice job, Kiba, Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered and Chouji let out a hearty chuckle. "_Kagemane no Jutsu_ has succeeded!"

A long wavering shadow winded it's way through the clearing and branched off to each of the four sound-_nin_ tracing right back to Shikamaru who smirked evily at them, "There are also people with this type of ability."

"In other words he means:," Chihiro cleared her throat and flicked her index finger at the angry shinobi and imitating with a deep voice, "_Thank you for falling into **our** trap_."

"Damn." The green-lipped guy stated as his shaggy grey hair fell in his face, "This could be bad. However, I have _this_ ability!"

_**FWIT FWIT FWIT, THUK THUK THUK**_

The sound of shuriken hitting their target emitted through the forest as Chihiro winced and fell to her knees. Her light fingers brushed the cold metal stuck in her sides and yanked one out, blood gushing out of the wound and her freshly cut fingers, "Damn... this is bad..."

"Chihiro-_chan_!" Chouji called softly and began to race to her side until Shikamaru stopped him with his arm. "Shikamaru?"

Her blood covered hand fell over the new wound to the next shuriken above that and tugged it out, just below her breast. She thanked that Lord that it didn't hit it's probable target, or her lungs. There would be a definate problem at that.

Neji stared in anger and confusion at the sound-_nin_, then back down at Chihiro who continued to pluck the last shuriken out from her shoulder blade. _'She's the only one who has gotten wounded in this short amount of time. What was Shikamaru thinking when he decided to bring her along?... What is her purpose?'_

"_Donton Keikkai_..." the widest sound-_nin_ chuckled and preformed some jutsus with a tight smile before slamming his palms onto the dry earth, "_Doroudoumu_!"

The earth broke up into thick slabs of dirt, soaring in a straight line towards the Konohagakure shinobi until it split and led around the group, forming a circle. Chouji gritted his teeth and stepped in closer to Chihiro's form as the chunks of earth built its way above their heads, encasing them in a world of darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did this chapter happen to show anyone else another side of Chihiro? Well, not all is revealed yet about her past or the death of her loved ones. But for now, what is to happen of them in this dome of Earth? Will the team be split up among themselfs, or will they pull together and escape the clutches of the evil Jirobu?**

**Enjoy, Rate, Review!**

**-Heart- and -Honey-**


	4. Shikamaru

**Disclaimer: All of the Naruto characters are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto, all except for Chihiro and any other OC's soon to be added!**

**WOOT! Here comes chapter four... woah, I totally blew off New Years, didn't I? I'm really sorry about that. But I will let you know that I wasn't lying about that fifth chapter for Kiba Inuzuka! Notes for chapter 4: The next few chapters are going to start out with memories of Chihiro's past. In the anime, these episodes are chalk-full of clinchers, memories, death incounters, and more memories! So, I decided to liven up the story a bit and add some memories of Chihiro with the boy's also in various patches of the chapters! Keep your eye out for them in the future! Just to help out, they'll be in bold like usual.**

**If you're all wondering, I'm _still _updating my Yuki Sohma story on Quizilla to prepare it for it's premier here on Fanfiction!**

**beautifuldisaster993: **Those are my favorite too! I'm tired of the same ole, same ole with the the Zabuza/Haku fight and the Chunnin Exam ark! That bugs me when people _have_ to cover that and drives me nuts! Freaking read those over and over and over again! Anyways... hehehe I hope you enjoy this installment!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"What are you doing here?" A short girl with short onyx-hair, dressed in a white shirt and a pale, violet skirt, stood in front of a boy.**

**"..."**

**"Are you lost?" She inquired.**

**"..."**

**"What's your name?"**

**"...Why do you need to know, troublesome woman?" The boy was very annoyed.**

**"Because! Everyone has a name!"**

**"Maybe I don't."**

**"But... but..."**

**The boy, clad in a light green shirt and a pair of tan shorts, was lying idly in a field, gazing at the clouds before the "girl" interrupted him. He had no interest whatsoever in girls- _he never did_. His mother was the only '_woman_' he really knew. **

**Yet... those violet eyes stared down on him, giving him... _feelings_.**

**"Fine! Be a meanie, _MEANIE_!" The girl puffed her red, flushed cheeks as she walked by once again.**

**"... Shikamaru."**

**"What?" The girl stopped in her tracks tilting her head in his direction and turning to meet him.**

**"It's Shikamaru... my name."**

**The girl smiled widely as her small dimples featured her tiny, small face, "Hi, Shikamaru! I'm Chihiro!"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Shit_..."

That was all Shikamaru had to say; nothing more, nothing less. Moments earlier, they had just started tracking Sasuke, and now... they were doomed to die in a freaking earth dome...

"Why do I get stuck in these situations?" Shikamaru had too much in his head to sort out. All he knew was that they were caught in Jirobo's dome, and their precious chakra was being sucked out. To top it off, everyone was becoming breathless and that if things continued to stay this way...

**_They were doomed..._**

Kiba and Naruto was just being reckless fools and bashing into the hardened walls while Neji and Chouji were just standing there. All in her lonesome part of the dome, Chihiro pulled her knees to her chin and buried her face in her arms on the verge of tears.

'_Think_..._ I gotta think_...' she instructed herself and clenched her eyelids tightly together, trying to pay no attention to her throbbing side and bleeding cheeks. However, before she could faint, Neji's voice pulled me back into her body.

"From what I see, these are just normal walls made out of dirt." He stated, rubbing the walls with his wrapped fingertips.

"It's their jutsu... but there has to be a twist somewhere." Shikamaru spoke and nealt down next to Chihiro who attempted to wipe away the forming tears, "You should heal your wounds now, before anything gets infected."

"H-hai," she blushed from the closeness of his face and from the fact that he saw her tears. Her amethyst eyes scanned the torn material of the chuunin jacket and ripped it open a little further making the boys swallow deepily from the little slip of exposed skin. The index finger of her right hand flicked over the skin and with a green flash of chakra, the wound dissolved leaving a thin scar along the bottom of her breast. She followed suit with the other two gashes on her side, but left the two cuts on her cheeks since they were dried up and shallow wounds.

'_So that's why she was brought along_..._ her healing powers are incredible_!' Neji smirked to himself and let his wrapped arms hang limply at his sides.

"M-my chakra... it's not as strong now!" Chihiro stated out of the blue making the teenage shinobi around her jump as they came back to Earth, "There's... something going on in here... I feel... drained."

"Maybe that's the catch... in this case," Shikamaru paused and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, "Sitting around won't do anything."

"That's it!" Kiba growled and slapped his tanned palms together, and digging his clawed fingers into the ground in an animal like stance. With a leap, he flew into the air of the dome and spun around rapidly, "_Tsuuga_!"

The tornado-like tunnel that was Kiba, crashed into the dome of the wall knocking dirt into everyones face and shaking the interior of the dome. The grinding noise was almost as deafening as Naruto's voice in the inclosed area, but as soon as it began, it was over. The dirt cloud cleared to expose Kiba implanted to the wall, leaving everyone in a deep silence.

However, a small chuckle escape Chihiro's lips as the Inuzuka boy fell on all fours once more to see the damage he had done, "You didn't get that far, Kiba-_san_."

The Inuzuka growled and glared at the girl behind him, but turned quickly back to the wall that was quickly regenerating, "Damn it!"

"Hey," Kiba pointed to the sizzling spiral on the dame wall with an irritate expression, "I saw it."

Naruto, unlike Chihiro, couldn't hold anything back and shouted the loudest he possibly could, "**_WHAT DO WE DO_**?!"

"Son of a..." Chihiro twitched punching Naruto over the head while holding her ears tightly, face fuming, "_SHUT UP_!"

The group grew silent once more at Chihiro's words and stood in a loose circle. Neji growled and narrowed his eyebrows, "It's not a normal wall after all."

A newfound strenght and seriousness blew like a breath of fresh air into their lungs, making their bodies tense up.

"Neji-_san_..." Chihiro called out in a demanding voice, "Do it."

"_Byakugan_!" His cold eyes peirced through the rought material of the dome but he snapped out of the gaze quickly," T-This is..."

"What is it?" Chihiro asked swiftly turning to him, as did Shikamaru. Neji raised his hands to his face and examed them with his jutsu.

"This is bad." He explained while he stared down at his twitching hands, "Our chakra is being slowly sucked away."

"Iie..." Chihiro grasped her head tightly, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Chihiro, please remain calm," Chouji grabbed her by the arm and held her still with squinted eyes. But it didn't matter anymore to her, all was lost and she knew it. Not only did the fact make her feel dizzy, but it also made her sick to her stomach.

Kiba watched out of the corner of his eye as he watched Chihiro empty her gut all over the dirt ground of the dome. The muscles of his stomach tightened as he held a hand over it and stepped back away from her. Something twinged in his head as he looked over her collasped form, a animalistic growl emitting from deep within his throat.

"Even though I didn't think they'd leave us all alone in here," he shifted his gaze to Shikamaru, "I didn't expect them to drain our chakra."

"This... this isn't what I wanted to happen!" Naruto's shoulders were trembling as he pointed a shaking finger at Chihiro who was still doubled over, "We're stuck in a giant earth dome and Chihiro is sick! Quit fooling around... _AND GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE_!"

Naruto never got his wish. The Konoha shinobi sat for hours in the desolate darkness of the dome, looking at eachother for a sign of an upcoming idea. Akamaru curled closely in Chihiro's lap as she resided besides Chouji who was resting in the corner, a blank expression over his face. Shikamaru was doubled over and breathing heavily next to Neji who squated and kept his eyes closed so he could concentrate. Kiba, however, still kept a cool, yet exhausted, eye over the black-haired kunoichi.

"My strength... it feels like it's draining away..." Naruto mumbled with his arms slumped between his sprawled legs. Neji examined him with his _Byakugan_ to notice that even more chakra was draining from the blond boy.

"This isn't good looking, Shikamaru," Neji stated, but knew it would change nothing.

"I... didn't know this would happen... I never even gave a moment... to detect the enemies abilities," Shikamaru groaned and glared out into space. "I was careless."

"Inside here..." Chihiro muttered and coughed onto her dirt caked hand, face weak and cut, "I will not let my friends die."

With shaky feet, she picked herself up and placed her palms upon the cold wall of the dome. Akamaru leaped out of her grasp and barked at her feet for her attention, a worried gaze in the poor creature's eyes, mirroring his partner's.

"Before my chakra runs out, I'll break out of here," Kiba spoke solidly, flicking a small brown pill into the air, catching it in his palm. "Akamaru, the soldier pill."

"Is that all you can think about?" Chihiro glanced back at the Inuzuka boy, a glare of hatred in her lavendar eyes, "Can you only think about yourself in this period of time?! What about the others... don't speak without realising what conseqences your words can bring! Now help me or so help you-"

A low growling escaped the throat of the miniature dog as it's hair bristled all along it's back and up it's neck. As it's fur rose, a redish-tint followed suit and stained the dog a rusted metal color.

"Aka-... maru," Chihiro muttered aloud. "Aka... aka. Red? Akamaru?"

"You don't think we were going to abandon you so quickly did you?" Kiba smirked and continued with his plan, popping his own pill into his mouth, "Akamaru, use _Gijyu Ninpo_, and I'll use it too!"

Akamaru barked in response as Kiba got to his feet and formed hand signs with his hands once more baring his fangs like his little ninken. Akamaru went from dog to man in not even a minute; an exact replica of Kiba. Both slashed their claws inwards, nearly missing eachothers and slung themselves into the air forming miniature revolving tunnels that reverberated off the walls and dug into the walls of the dome.

"Alright, go Kiba!" Naruto cheered and jumped to his feet. But as it did before, it only failed as Kiba and Akamaru were drained of energy and fell back to the ground. Chihiro let her heavy purple eyes wander over to Shikamaru who clutched slightly as his forearm, and she bent over his shoulder to help him wrap the semi-deep cut that resided there. She didn't bother to ask about what had happened to it, and she knew she wouldn't have enough power to seal it up for him with her healing jutsu.

"That's all I can do for now, but I promise once we get out of this hole in the Earth, I'll fix it all up," Chihiro smiled and patted his shoulder reasurringly and peaked over hers. "But right now Shikamaru-_kun_, our team is depeneding on _us_ to come up with a strategy. Isn't that what won you the Chunin Exams? Because of your quick skill, you were chosen as the next chunin of Konoha! Don't let these people down. Besides, this whole dome thing blocks out the sky. I'd like to watch the clouds with you at least one more time before I die, you know."

The Nara boy tilted his head towards her and scanned his eyes into hers until sighing, "You're such a troublesome girl, always nagging and nagging for me to do something, or get something down."

"Why you son of a-"

"But thank you, Chihiro."

"That's more like it," she chided and ruffled his ponytail, giving it a firm yank back and walking over to help Kiba and Akamaru who panted on the ground. "But don't lay it off, slacker!"

Her shaky legs stumbled over to Kiba's side as she finally collasped, almost falling on Akamaru. With swift but trembling arms, she picked up the small white dog and rested him in her lap, running her cool hands over his coat. A small hint of green chakra emmited from them as her fingers combed through his fur, catching Kiba's gaze.

"What are you doing?" he asked leaning in a bit, sticking out his nose.

"Doing what little I can do to help the poor boy," Chihiro giggled and held the little pup closer to her. "I hope you don't mind me holding him and all. I hear you can be pretty possessive about him and all."

"Naw, it's just that way with some of the idiots like Naruto over there," Kiba laughed and pointed with his thumb to the blonde boy. "Besides, I sortta think of him as a '_girl-catcher_' sometimes."

"I see..." Chihiro raised a thin black eyebrow and smirked mischeviously, "Are you always this foreward when it comes to women?"

A hint of a blush spread over his cheeks as he leaned back to give the beaming girl more room, "G-gomennasai, but I didn't mean to give you that impression."

Chihiro chuckled and pat the Inuzuka boy's ruffly brown hair, still emitting the chakra flow, "Get some rest, cause we'll be out of here in-"

"Hey! Listen to me!" Shikamaru shouted bluntly at the wall making everybody stiffen at his voice. "I want to have a talk with your leader!"

Chouji stepped forward towards the young chunin female who still had her hand in the Inuzuka boy's messy chestnut hair. He reached over his shoulder digging through his pack, and pulled out a bag of chips. The Akimichi boy held a straight face and quietly shoved the barbeque chips into his chomping mouth.

"Eating at a time like this, why I-"

"Kiba-_kun_... hush." Chihiro placed a thing finger to his lips and calmly stuck a hand into the chip bag, pulling a few out for herself, "Listen and learn..."

"We will not pursue Sasuke," Shikmaru's back faced all of his teammates as he held the Otogakure shinobi's attention. "So let us out of here."

"Oi! Shikamaru-_baka_, what are you sayin'?!" Naruto barked, but Chihiro's quick amethyst eyes caught his making him hush up.

"I said** listen**."

"You want your lives, eh? Interesting, but..." A deep laugh rumbled from outside of the dome, making Chihiro shiver with anger and fear at his next words, "That makes you all traitors. There's no way I'll let you out."

"Then just one will be fine."

"C-Chihiro..." Shikamaru turned to see the girl coming up to his side, "Don't-"

"Let Shikamaru out," she deamanded to Jirobu on the other side of the wall, voice dangerously low. Her cold gem eyes narrowed at the dirt dome infront of her.

"This kind of fight is too troublesome. You must be a coward to hide behind such a jutsu... or maybe your just to weak to kill innocent children shinobi as ourselfs."

"Do you know what your saying, you moron?!" Kiba yelled from behind her, but she didn't even flinch.

"Shut up, Kiba." Shikmaru stated with a snarl and turned back to stand next to Chihiro, "You're too noisy."

'_Don't speak to Chihiro like that!_'

"What did you say?!" Kiba growled pulling himself off of the ground, fists clenched, but the sound from the otherside filled the dome.

"Group conflict, eh?" the cheery voice boomed as Jirobu laughed meerily, "Looks like the leader has a soft-side for her teammate. She doesn't even want to save her own life! Kunoichi are _sooo_ weak now-a-days... when they're trapped in real troubles, their true personality appears. Morons like you don't deserve to live. You're just a _loser_."

Chouji glared at the wall and a low mutter echoed from his voice as he mentally cursed the man outside the wall, for making fun of his friends.

_**'And finally this is the most importing thing I have to say.'  
**_

"You are giving up on Sasuke, and planning to trow away your own life for only one of your friends? Is that what a Chuunin of Konoha is?" Jirobu asked seemingly oddly amused.

**_'Sasuke is one of Konoha village's shinobi, a comrade. That is why we risk our lives to save him. This is the Konoha view.'_**

"Weak kunoichi such as you should _die_." The shinobi stated as the laugher died down, "I'm not going to let you or your friends out."

"Chihiro... Shikamaru..." Naruto spoke breathlessly, clenching his teeth, "I believed in you,and now you let me down! **_GET OUT_**!"

"You can't get out, you idiot." Kiba's hazel eyes narrowed with annoyance as he turned to the blonde, "That's the problem to begin with!"

"What do you mean '_idiot_'?!" Naruto glared back and leaned in dangerously close to the Inuzuka.

"It's the truth, you idiot!"

"You said '_idiot_' again!" Naruto exclaimed pulling Kiba into a headlock.

"Everyone! Be quiet for a minute!" Chouji yelled over everyone, silencing them instantly as his eyes shot open, still planted firmly onto the backside of Chihiro and Shikamaru. They two quarreling shinobi pulled away and turned to the Akimichi boy.

"Chouji."

Neji stayed silent, taking his clear gaze back to Shikamaru who went back into his 'strategy position', now facing the group, and let out a sigh. His cold features softened once his eyes caught movement of the kunoichi besides the Nara boy. Her back still remained to the male shinobi as her shoulders shook heavily. A tiny puddle of water collected at her feet and glistened in the absence of light.

"And now you're dumbfounded." Naruto sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know what you're doing, but-"

Chouji continued to rummage through his back of chips and eat, seeming unfased to the situtation.

"And you!" Naruto pointed a finger at the Akimichi boy, shaken with anger, "Why are you eating a bag of chips?!"

"When Chouji gets pissed off, he eats like crazy..." Kiba answered and looked at the unfazed boy with Naruto, "He sure is useless."

Neji listened to the two shinobi complain and bicker with eachother about each of their teammates weaknesses and faults. His anger seemed to rise when he discovered he was the only one who knew that Chihiro was completely distraught. But being the way he was, he knew that it wouldn't mean anything to her if he attempting to comfort her. The others might think something of the matter too, and that was to harmful to his status and upheld ego...

Which he knew, and fully recognized...

'_Sumanai... Chihiro..._'he apologized inside his own skull, turning his head back towards the angery Naruto and Kiba. "Quit it. The wall is full of the enemies chakra. Even if you damage it a little, it'll only repair itself. That means, in order to break this wall, you need someone with a powerful attack, or it will be useless."

"Someone more powerful in taijutsu... that's Chouji." Kiba replied, watching the Akimichi eat to his hearts content, "Oh well."

"Damn it, what should we do?" Naruto whined and stepped back, swinging his arms to his sides.

"Chihiro, dry your tears and listen up." Shikamaru ordered and opened his eyes with excitement, "And Neji, I'm sorry, but with the last of your chakra please check the wall behind you and Chouji."

"Got it." Neji answered without hesitation. Chihiro wiped off her glowing face with the thin sleeve of her fishnet shirt, nodding her head. Long strings of loose black hair fell out of the wrap that held it back, and fell onto her shoulders which were still shaking.

"Shikamaru, shut up!"

"Naruto, do you still not get it?!" Chouji yelled, slamming down his bag of chips, "Remember those words that Shikamaru and Chihiro said when they assembled us all together?!"

**_'Even though I don't like doing troublesome things, Chihiro and I are responsible for your lives.'_**

"Chouji, from now on, no more yelling," Shikamaru rubbed his temples and placed his free hand on Chihiro's shoulder. "Kiba, can you hit the wall behind Neji and Chouji?"

"Hai." Kiba smirked triumphantly and clapped his hands together, "I don't know what is going on, but I'll be glad to create chaos again! _Tsuuga_!"

The Inuzuka lept into the air and dug into the walls behind Chouji with all his power and draining strenght. The wall rumbled and thick chunks of Earth fell next to Chihiro and the others as they watched with hopefilled eyes.

"No matter how much of a mess you make, it's still pointless." Jirobu taunted from the outside making Chihiro growl and snarl at the crumbling wall.

"_SHUT UP, YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH_!" Chihiro snapped at the Otogakure shinobi and repeatedly dug her heel into the side of the rock wall with several ticks on her forhead and a severly flushed face, "_I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS DOME, DAMN YOU_!"

Kiba fell at her feet breathless and surprised at the anger coming from the young kunoichi as Naruto and Shikamaru pulled her away from the wall. He raised his eyebrow and chuckled and Neji scanned the wall where Kiba had hit it. His _Byakugan_ locked onto one particular spot where he narrowed his eyes. A small smirk flickered over his lips as he called, "I see. Over there."

"Neji, mark that spot with a kunai." Shikamaru ordered and helped Chihiro regain posture as she clenched her teeth, eyes watering up. "Chihiro, save your anger for just one moment, you'll have your release soon... Chouji are you ready?"

"Ready when you are!" he answered stepping forward with a rather large grin over his lips.

"Alright, shall we do this?" The Nara boy smiled back with another excited tone.

Naruto was still confused and muttered, "Hey... what's going on?"

"As I said before, this wall is filled with chakra that helps the wall regenerate after a blow." Neji replied and held up a kunai, "But Shikamaru thought that within the wall, there may be some points where chakra is thinner."

"Why would he know that?"

"Try to remember earlier on. When Kiba and Akamaru attacked the surface, he noticed that there were some places that regenerate faster than others. That means, the slower the regeneration, the thinner the layer of chakra." The kunai sailed through the air and landed square in the middle of a slowly regenerating hole in the surface of the dome, "By conversing with the enemy, Chihiro was able to locate him precisely. She's been locking in on him directly for the past few minutes. Why? Because the place that's furthest away from the enemy, is most likely the thinnest layer of chakra. They wanted to confirm his position. That was it, wasn't it?"

Shikamaru chuckled and gave Chihiro's shoulder a firm squeeze as she stood vitoriously with a peace sign and a bright smile, "Wow, I almost fell asleep during that speech, Neji-_san_! Try to speed it up next time."

'I see... in order to decieve the enemy, they decieved us as well. I didn't know that whole conversation and act had such a purpose.'

'That means Chouji realised the strategy. The reason he ate so much was to recover his chakra.'

"It's up to you, Chouji!" Shikamaru stated and pointed at the wall.

"Yeah!" Chouji breathed in and laced his fingers together, blowing up like a balloon, "_Baika no Jutsu_! Alright, let's go!"

Chouji's visible hands and feet, along with his head, disappeared into the folds of his large clothes as bluish-steamlike chakra blew out like engines.

"Here I come!"

Dirt sprayed everywhere as the large ball that was Chouji, dug into the ground as speed at the seurface of the dome, grinding into it as it speed along. With little struggle, Chouji broke through and speed along the ground intil coming to a rest on the ground. Dust scattered everywhere leaving the Otogakure shinobi in untter shock and surprise. The Konohagakure shinobi lined up on the opposite side, and stood together, Chihiro's hand planted firmly on top of Chouji's head.

"Chouji, you are..." Chihori chuckled and wrapped her arms about the young Akimichi boy's head, "the best afterall!"

Chouji blushed faintly and smirked as pride filled his every being. Before the group of loyal Konohagakure shinobi, what was left of the troublesome dome crumbled to the ground to where it belonged. But there was still danger waiting for them on the other side of the pile of rocks...

_And that danger didn't seem that excited about seeing them alive and well._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow; did anyone notice the sudden change of Chihiro from fear to strength in almost a second? I absolutely adored the part when she kicked the wall and curse Jirobu... that was priceless! She's like a wild animal when it's backed up in a corner! Chouji has also grown up a lot in such a little time. He went from a quiet sweety to suddenly a hateful person when his friends were insulted! However, will he be able to pull through and show his true worth to the doubt-filled partners (AKA Naruto and Kiba...)? **

**Enjoy, Rate, Review!**

**-Heart- and -Honey-**


	5. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer****: All of the Naruto characters are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto, all except for Chihiro and any other OC's soon to be added!**

**Not much to say except for: enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it won't leave you hanging as much as the last entry!**

**The Winchester Angel: **I was just working on updating my story when I got the message on my email about a review submission! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

--

_'Potato chips...?'_

_  
"Chihiro-chan, what're you doing?" The eightteen-year old Kakashi was curious. For him, it wasn't every day he found little girls squatting on the ground and observing the surface ever so carefully... but then again, she was a six-year old. _

_The six-year old Chihiro scurried back to him as she spoke, eyes still planted on the chip on the dirt road, "Kakashi-sama, will you tell Daddy that I'll be back for lunch?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I have something to do!" With that said, Chihiro smiled and ran back to the path she was staring at, "Jaa ne, Kakashi-sama! Thank you for playing with me today!" _

_"Sure thing..." With that said, Kakashi watched her small, fragile body run down the path. He sighed and slouched his shoulders, rubbing the junction of his neck with a large bandaged hand, "What a day, what a day."_

_"Where do these potato chips lead to?" Chihiro sighed, a bit annoyed. Her large purple eyes narrowed at the fried food as she followed the path of chips, tucking a strand of dark black hair behind her ear, "Haauhh... I'm getting nowhere, and I'm exhausted..."_

_A miniture thing scrambled into the picture from the corner of her eye, her foot about to crush the miniscule object. Lifting her sandal, she noticed a tiny grey mouse, a expression of sheer horror spread over it's furry face._

_"Oh my,... ohayo gozaimasu little fellow!" Chihiro was quickly joyed, as she squatted down to allow the small mouse to climb upon her hand, "Where did you come from?" _

_The small mouse fidgeted a bit before scammpering from her finger to her arm, and then straight down into her jumper-skirt pocket. Chihiro giggled as the mouse poked it's nose out from the pocket holding a crumb from the snack crackers she carried with her. _

_She smiled warmly and kept the mouse there as she continued down the path..._

_A boy leaned back against the brick wall behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't help but feel a little flustered with the girl he watched form across the street. With the image of her crystaline amethyst eyes and her layered black hair, he blushed and pocketed his hands playing around with the soldier pills that he saved from training._

_"Someday, I'll meet you, and then we can be best friends, Chihiro-chan." he smirked, a canine fang glinting in the shadows of his families patio that he stood under. The small white pup's tail wagged as his feet, it's teeth catching onto his pants._

_"Kiba, get in here and help me with these chores! Mother's getting testy again!" his sister, Hana, called from inside the house, "And feed the dogs while you're at it!"_

_"Awww, I'm coming sis, geeze! Don't have a cow..." he groaned turning back towards his family's compound, but he couldn't help but look back to where the girl was. Not much to his suprise... the girl was gone._

--

"You managed... to escape my barrier technique?"

Those cold auburn eyes glared at each of the shinobi ahead of him. How could he allow himself to be defeated by such weaklings... genin's of the shinobi rank? A growl emmited from his throat as he threw his hands in the air and gave them a round of applause, "Everybody, good work. You've all done you're best..."

"Nani..." Chihiro muttered to herself and backed up as she felt the chakra of Jirobu growing as did the smirk on his face. Her face grew hot as the anger built up once more inside of her, but unlike a few of her team-mates, she could hold it in, "What's with this guy? Congradulating the enemy..."

"You didn't let me finish you impatient little brat." The sound-nin chuckled and braced himself, placing his hands on his knees, "You did good, for a bunch of losers."

"What?!" Naruto growled as Kiba lowered himself to the ground, both withering in hatred. Kiba dashed at the sound-nin before them, Akamaru still burried in the chest of his jacket, "Who's the loser?!"

"You idiots! Wait, both of you!" Chihiro hissed as Neji held her back from attacking the two boys, "To have a serious fight here with him is reckless!"

The Inuzuka and Uzumaki boys, however, didn't stop and continued running at the sound-nin. Using Tsuuga once more, Kiba hurled himself at Jirobu only to be knocked away like a hunk of debris. Naruto managed to get closer, but also suffered the same fate after attempting to use his Kage Bunshin technique.

"You guys will make a nice snack!" Jirobu stated as Kiba got back onto his feet, Naruto still at the base of the tree in pain. Chihiro watched silently with a sweatdrop running down the side of her face, '_They're all being so damn reckless!_'

Jirobu pounded Kiba's shoulder into his side, sending him towards the worried kunoichi who yelped in surprise, catching him before he hit the Earth's hard surface, "_K_-Kiba-san!"

"Chihiro-chan..." A faint blush spread over the Inuzuka boy's face as he felt her arms incircle him, holding him closer. He could feel her heartbeat rapidly from the shock of him falling onto her, "Are you alright?"

"H-hai..." she nodded and helped him stand, but a stern expression fell over her dirty face, "Don't do something as reckless as that ever again, dammit! You too Naruto!"

"A touching moment," Jirobu interrupted slapping his palms together, preparing for his next attack. "But don't worry girl, they weren't even close."

"Watch out!" Shikamaru pulled Chihiro away from Kiba and stood infront of her, "He's planning to do something troublesome!"

The fist of the large sound-nin slammed upon the Earth, making the ground beneath their feet quake. Naruto and Kiba who were still in the way, got caught in the attack and sailed backwards at the group as dirt and dust kicked upo into their faces.

"_Earth Barrier: Raging Wave_!" Jirobu summoned causing Chihiro shut her eyes and awaited the seismic ramification, hands clenching onto the material of her Chunnin vest.

"_Baika no Jutsu_!" Chouji called out and stepped infront of the group, growing at a rapid state. His head dissapeared into the folds of his shirt which also grew large and more baggy, "_Meatball Dance_!"

The large ball of human flesh began to rotate causeing a loud screeching noise to emmit from it, like squealing tires. In a flash of green, the ball kicked up mounds of dirt an debris, sheilding the Konohagakure shinobi as they escaped to a safer area of the forest.

Chihiro's arms encircled the sitting boy ahead of her and followed the group, eye's still closed to keep out the dirt in the air. They landed behind a group of trees, forming a circle as the kunoichi cracked open her lavender eyes to gaze up at the calm and collected Hyuuga prodigy. Looking down she noticed once more that she held a dazed and speechless looking Naruto who stared right back at her with wide blue eyes.

"There isn't much time." Shikamaru stated quietly, catching the other shinobi's attention, "So we must break up into two groups."

"Why?" Naruto asked whilst sitting up, dusting himself off. Neji's eyes remained on the spot of the forest from which they just came, making everyone else look that way too. His Byakugan was still activated as he dug through the trees to see where Jirobu awaited them.

"I see..." he muttered, not faultering his eerie gaze upon the sound-nin, "Even though it's five against one, right now, with low chakra... he's not someone we can defeat quickly."

"Damn it..." Chihiro glared down at the ground beneath her, cursing herself for forgetting about Sasuke and that the other sound-nin had gotten away with him, "The more time we focus on that _fat-sack-of-crap_ out there, the closer Sasuke is to the border."

"If that happens, the six of us will not be able to do anything." Neji paused making every freeze up and look away, "So, one group will engage him, and the other will go after Sasuke?"

"Yes." Shikamaru nodded and sat up on his knees, arms at his sides, "The leader of the second group will be you, Neji-"

"Oi, watch out!" Chihiro quickly got back on guard and lept onto her feet, knocking them all to the side as a tree fell towards them, "He's found us!"

"Perfectly spoken girl." Jirobu smirked and glared menacingly at the other shinobi.

The group gathered themselves and stood upon their feet, fists clenched at their sides, but Shikamaru continued to give orders, "Neji, take Kiba, Naruto and Chouji, and go after Sasuke!"

"Hai, wakata." Neji nodded, the others waiting for his commands. Chihiro's heart pounded in her chest as she glanced at the sound-nin in front of them, the hairs on the back of her neck beginning to stand on end.

"Somehow... Chihiro and I will deal with him."

Shikamaru spoke and preformed a simple jutsu, 'causing Jirobu to tilt his head in laughter, "Are you going to use _Kage Shibari no Jutsu _again? Heh, what a useless technique. Having seen it once, I won't fall for it again."

"And who's the one who fell for such a trick?" Shikamaru questioned, distracting the sound-nin as the black shadow raced at him, another one coming from behind. But before it could reach him, Jirobu slammed his tan palm once more onto the Earth's surface, a cloud of dirt clouding the Konohagakure's view of him.

Neji's _Byakugan_ scanned the cloud as he stood stunned at what he saw, "He... dissapeared?"

Chihiro spun around, looking for a sign of the sound-nin, waiting for him to pop out at any moment. To her right, Kiba sniffed the air, his nose perking up as he turned around quickly, "Behind us!"

"The hell..." Naruto cursed and stepped back in shock as the large ball of Earth was being lifted into the sky by the sound-nin. Chihiro smirked praised him in her mind for his efforts, but she knew that this wouldn't do much to her group. Spreading her arms, she pushed her teammates back slowly and spoke in a quiet voice, "Jump when I give the order."

"_Donton Doryo Dango_!"

"_Chi_-Chihiro-chan, are you crazy?!" Naruto squaked with a gaping jaw and waving his arms about, but Chihiro ignored him, "Get ready... set-"

Jirobu hoisted the chunk of Earth into the air, and launched it at them. Chihiro kept her arms out, a calm sly smirk plastered over her face, "Do not move."

"Are you stupid?!" Naruto yelled and attempted to push her out of the way, but she didn't move a muscle. The Earth Cannon was only meters away and Naruto's eyes growing wider, "_Chi_-Chihiro-_chan_!"

"JUMP!"

The gigantic Earth cannon rolled underneath them as they landed back onto the ground. Chihiro flipped back down from the air, landing gracefully onto her feet, pulling a shaky Naruto to his, chuckling, "Come on, it wasn't that much of a threat."

"A-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Naruto glared and barked, going back into his loud, spazzy mode, but no one was paying attention. Shikamaru and Chihiro stared down the paved road the cannon formed, waiting for another sign from Jirobu, "Hey, are you guy's listening to-"

The ground beneath them began to quake once more and Chihiro sighed in annoyance as Shikamaru braced himself, "Be careful, another one is coming!"

Chihiro stood her ground, not noticing the ground cracking beneath her feet. The chipped pieces of rock didn't take long to shatter and cut at the exposed skin of her thighs as a hands shot out from the surface, and clamped onto her ankles. A loud scream pierced the forest as she was hoisted into the air, attempting to keep her arms close to her chest, "Let me down, you fat ass!"

"What a tongue! You are one of the leaders, am I correct?" Jirobu sneered from behind her, making her shiver in discust, "Having an useless brat for a leader will make this group suffer. I'll take care of this foul-mouthed bitch for you!"

Chouji's eyes narrowed in anger as the sound-nin began to spin Chihiro in the air by her legs. With all his strenght, he hurled her at he tree behind them. The wind whipped her now-free hair into her face, blocking her view of where she was headed, "Damn it!"

"_Baika no Jutsu_!" Chouji grew in size once more, and rolled like a speeding car to the flying Chunin, "_Meatball Dance_!"

Only feet away from hitting the tree, Chihiro landed square center on the Akemichi clan symbol upon Chouji's shirt, sinking into his large belly. Bouncing right back off onto the Earth, she gracefully caught her balanced back onto her feet and wiped some blood from her cut thighs, "Arigato, Chouji."

'_Thank Kami-sama... Chihiro-chan is alright_.'

"What is that? Not willing to let her take a hit?" Jirobu said with an amused tone, that famous smirk returning once more, "If the captains are stupid, then their subordinates must be useless."

The Konohagakure shinobi froze up, regaining their full posture in anger. The once worried eyes of the Inuzuka boy's made contact with the amethyst eyes of his female captain. Her hazy gaze returned to it's solid state once she stopped shaking from that close incounter with the tree, and she smirked at the boy in congrats for holding back his anger and not charging the sound-nin.

"Well, with you useless, happy-go-lucky guys under their command..." Jirobu's cold aubrun eyes fell on each one of them, "I'll kill you before you even realize how much trouble you're in."

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as Chihiro's angered eyes shot at him, begging him to remain silent, "After what you said, I'll deal with you!"

"I will!"

"_Ch_-Chouji-kun..."

The Akemichi boy stood up, standing behind Chihiro, and pushing her behind him as her mouth gaped open at the serious expression over his features.

"This guy... I will deal with him!"

"Chouji..." Shikamaru spoke with a faint smile over his lips, stepping out of the way.

"Do you know what you are saying?!" Naruto yelled, pointing a shaky finger at Jirobu, "He's not someone you can deal with single-handedly!"

"I said I would deal with him... and I will!" Chouji stated and faced Jirobu full on, a firm glare shading his obsidian eyes.

Chihiro backed down as the others stared in disbelief at what he just said. She sighed and chuckled silently to herself, crossing her arms over her chest, "Chouji, there's no question as to why you are my best friend. You're the strongest one here..."

Digging into his pocket, Chouji pulled out a brown sack filled with an unknown substance, "Chihiro, give these soldier pills to everyone."

"Chouji..." Chihiro whispered, clasping her hand over his shaking one, her breathing getting slower as her voice grew hushed, "Don't tell me you're-"

A smile spread over his face, his eyes clenched shut making her heart weep. His fleshy fingers opened Chihiro's hand as he removed it from his, and placed the bag into her palm, "Yes. I've kept the special ones."

"But that is..." Shikamaru didn't get to finish as Chouji headed towards Jirobu, his other hand digging back into his shinobi pouch.

"Heh, what a bunch of losers." Jirobu scoffed and placed a hand on his hip, "As if I'd let you guys have it you're way!"

Naruto spun around, crystal blue eyes wide with shock, "He's coming!"

The sound-nin charged at the group of Konohagakure shinobi, arms flailing behind him as Chouji stepped infront of the group.

"Everyone, go!" he ordered, pulling out a clear case with three different pills in it. One green, one yellow, and one red... his thumb flicked over the green one's lid, opening it...

'_First_..._ comes the green pill_.'

--

**The beginning of this chapter must be my personal favorite of this series... of course though, this story won't last that long. The max number of chapters I planto get out is 25-30. That may sound large, but compared to some other creations of mine on other sites... that barely touches anything. So... **

**REVIEW!**

**-Amanda**


End file.
